Exodus in SEED
by JohnDestroyer
Summary: Arriving in the Cosmic Era, John was left to think. What would he do if he met countless angsty kids, Extremists, a princess, a singer, two governments at your neck and tons of mobile suits hellbent in capturing you? One thing's for sure: This will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Sorry if it is not an update of G00, I want to post this now, so I did. Anyways, after I post this and the second story preview, I can update that. So for now enjoy.**

 **Note: The Series and characters belong to their respective owners. OC belong to me.**

* * *

 **Exodus in SEED**

 **Chapter 1: When they meet**

"Out of all things that I end up with, this has to happen." John said as he looked at his surroundings.

Right now, he is outside the space colony Heliopolis, and by looking at its freshly damaged state, it is safe to say that it was only recent. Which means…

"Zero, check if Rau's group and the Archangel are still here." He said to the onboard ZERO system. And in 5 seconds, a map of the colony marked with different symbols appeared where Tieria's hologram would be.

"I see, so Murrue are still here and they are leaving now. And Rau and his lackeys had blown this place to kingdom come. Well, better find them." Activating the improved GN Stealth field, he flew towards the colony.

As he was looking at the colony, he felt sympathy to anyone inside that could be trapped there, but nothing can change that now, as he must stick closer to the original timeline as possible. But he could trick others to live, and right now he is listing some of them.

Rau not included.

He then passed by a rather huge hole in the colony's wall.

"That would be Kira's doing." Seriously, what did that kid think? It was a BIG-ASS GUN for God's sake! Cutting his rant for now, he deactivated his stealth field and looked at the carnage ahead.

'Wow. Lots of resources spent. I wonder what they do on vacation.' He then scratched his head and with a special add-on on the cockpit that was activated, the suit did the same. And then, his radio received a broken transmission.

 **"Bzzz… Bzzz…Atten… to unkno.. Mob… suit. Th.. i. the Ear.. Allian.. Arch..gel's Cap..in Murre . bzz.. If .ou can hear us, please identify yourself at once! Bzzz…"**

 _'Sheesh, so demanding, but can't blame her after all that thingamajig happening all around them. Better respond.'_ After decreasing particle output and opening his radio, he said, while playing dumb.

"This is the GNT-0000E 00 [T] of Celestial Being. I hear you clearly Archangel. Mind telling me what's with all this commotion?"

* * *

 **At Murrue…**

It was and exhausting day for the Archangel crew, and their new Captain fared no better. Colony being attacked, getting shot at, forced to use a G-Weapon with an incomplete OS with a kid, passing out, and moments after awakening, became a captain of the ship. After takeoff, they were again attacked by ZAFT forces, leading to the destruction of the colony, and temporarily losing the Strike. As the crew are busy contacting its pilot, something strange is happening.

"Ma'am! Radio and radar is going haywire! And targeting systems are not responding!" shouted by one of the crew.

"What!? Why?" she said back.

"We don't know ma'am. But it's getting worse!"

"Ma'am! Something just popped up. Putting it on screen!" said by another crewmember. As the screen appeared, something they did not expect appeared.

As if it suddenly came in existence, a black and blue mobile suit appeared. And not just any suit. It looked like a G-Weapon. Everyone were alarmed. Was it the Blitz? Yet the unknown uses a different and most likely more powerful versions of all the G-Weapons arsenal combined. Murrue then looked at Ensign Natarle Badguriel.

"Any news on the Strike?" Natarle responded.

"Yes ma'am. It's returning to base. What should we do to that unknown?" she said as was also scared at its sudden appearance.

"Let the Strike return for now, then we will deal with it." She said. After a few minutes, the Strike arrived carrying a life boat and entered the hangar. Then Lieutenant Commander Mu la Flaga arrived at the bridge and after seeing it…

"Whoa. I didn't know that there was another G-Weapon." He said. Then he looked at the captain.

"Should we contact him?" Natarle responded.

"Are you crazy Lieutenant? That is an unknown unit that popped out of nowhere and you suggest we contact it?"

"Well, it seems it is analyzing the colony's destruction. Look." As they looked back, he was right. It was looking at the debris and the colony simultaneously in a disturbing degree. It even pick up some debris and seemingly scanning it. Mu then said.

"And sooner or later, it might notice us. So, if we contact it first, its pilot could help us."

"Lieutenant, it could be another G-Weapon that ZAFT stole, and we also don't know of its existence. Perhaps we should leave it be captain." Natarle interjected. Murrue thought about it. What she said was true. She also didn't know it until it appeared and might be sent to destroy them. But what Mu said is also true. If they move right now, it will notice them and could lead to something worse. Her chain of thought was interrupted when Mu laughed. She then looked at the screen and a question mark appeared on her mind while her vice-captain's eye twitched.

How come a Mobile Suit scratch its head?! Not even ZAFT's creation could do such nearly human movement! Mu then looked at her and said.

"Well, looks like our mysterious friend here is confused, literally for a lack of better term. So why don't we help him? In return, we could ask him to protect the ship until we arrive at Artemis base. What do you think?"

Both women were speechless. Was he stupid, or smart? Natarle then looked at Murrue.

"What should we do ma'am?" Sighing, Murrue looked at Tonomura.

"Can we contact it?" he replied.

"Yes ma'am. However, the disruption is still here and it could affect what you will say."

"Just do it." She said and received a nod. He then typed something on the keyboard and pushed a button. He then looked at her again and nodded. Gesturing the same, she then said.

"Attention to unknown Mobile suit. This is the Earth Alliance battleship Archangel's Captain Murrue Ramius. If you can hear us, please identify yourself at once!"

She waited its answer. Then one of the crewmembers said.

"Ma'am! Systems are returning to normal!" Her eyes widened and looked at the mobile suit again, whose particles on its backpack are decreasing. Is it also capable of messing with the systems? And then, her long awaited answer came.

"This is the GNT-0000E 00 [T] of Celestial Being. I hear you clearly Archangel. Mind telling me what's with all this commotion?"

All the crew members were shocked. Did he really not know what happened! But something quickly came in their minds. GNT? Celestial Being? All of them did not know about the two, and that really confused them. Murrue then responded.

"The colony was attacked earlier by ZAFT forces and we are avoiding them at all cost." He then responded.

"By the speech that you said, it's as if you need assistance?" he got what she meant. The tension inside the bridge was big. It was until Murrue spoke again.

"Unfortunately, yes. Can we discuss this inside the ship?" it was a long wait if he would accept or not. But then, after 5 minutes, he replied.

"Oh well, since I don't have a ship to dock into, I guess I should agree." Everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief, having the conversation ended peacefully.

"But," and they inhaled again as there was already a demand of the mysterious pilot. He continued.

"First, no one will get close to my suit without my permission. Second, no guns in my face. And three, I'll discuss it with you captain." And then the connection was cut. The suit then moved towards them glowing particles trailing behind. They once again exhaled and Murrue, Mu and Natarle left the bridge to meet the pilot.

* * *

 **In the Hangar**

"Alright folks, let's give that guy some room!" ordered Kojiro Murdoch, chief mechanic of the Archangel as the other mechanics moved spare parts to provide space for the unknown. When it arrived, Murdoch and the other mechanics stopped and looked in awe at the suit. It really looked like far more advanced than any MS to date, even for ZAFT standards. His gaze went to its weapons. Two large swords, connected at the right shoulder and left hip respectively, a giant shield, about half the height of the unit with green edges, rests on its left shoulder and two large cannons below its backpack which somehow looked like a G-Weapon's face. After berthing they waited for the pilot to shut down his machine and come out. However, they noticed something after he shut it down.

Why did it not lose its color?

Indeed, it still retained is black, gray and blue color even after powering down. Murdoch then called out.

"HEEEEYYY! G-weapon pilot! You can come down now." They waited and then its torso opened. What came out was really shocking for them.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLL!?"

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 1 is finished. As I say earlier, I'm sorry if it wasn't an update and it's short but don't worry! Perhaps I would post it soon! But anyways, R &R everyone. Positive and helpful comments are A-OK! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright gundams, the second chapter is here!**

 **Note: The series and the characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Exodus in SEED**

 **Chapter 2: New Company**

Archangel- Hangar

The mechanics were surprised when the "pilot" of the unknown MS showed up.

The pilot wears a seemingly smaller version of the MS. Colored black and gray, he stood up to two and a half meters. And the armor's face has a resemblance to the MS, with the exclusion of the red chin. Overall, they did not expect that this would be his appearance.

They were returned to their senses when the pilot said.

"Uh, hello?"

And then, multiple guns were aimed at him, courtesy of the security personnel. He then looked behind him as if there is something wrong, and then looked at the guards and asked.

"What?"

Then, the captain and her escorts appeared.

* * *

Archangel- Corridor

Mu, Murrue and Natarle held at the handrails as they made their way to the hangar. AS they looked at the glass windows, they saw the unknown MS, or the "Exodus Quanta" as the pilot said it standing beside the Strike with its torso open. The three of them couldn't help but to stare in awe of it.

"To think that they can create that…" Murrue said then looked at Mu. "How do you think they can create that?"

"I don't know. Let's ask him." He replied with a shrug. When they left the elevator, they saw something confusing. The security personnel were aiming their guns at…

A black and gray human-sized MS.

They stopped their tracks while looking at the armor. It looks like those in videogames, to which it resembles an actual MS. While they are still looking at him, he noticed them and called out.

"Hey, are you the captain?" That woke them out of their stupor as they were called. They slowly walked towards him, with Mu reaching for his sidearm. As their guest only looked at them, Murrue couldn't help but be cautious. Now near him, she said.

"I am Lieutenant Murrue Ramius, captain of the Battleship Archangel. Welcome aboard." She was then followed by Mu.

"The name's Lieutenant Mu la Flaga from the 7th Mobile fleet of the Earth Alliance. What's your name big guy?" he asked. He was then hit by Murrue at his side. When he looked at her, her face was serious, telling that he shouldn't said that. The look of Natarle was the same. Thankfully, the suit replied.

"My pleasure. But do you mind to put down the guns?" Everyone tensed up when he said that. Thankfully, she ordered them to lower their weapons, but kept the one held by Mu.

"Thanks. Now then…" he replied then reached behind his head. Then, the blue lens of the facemask dimmed and it was split into four. And when the pieces moved to the side, they didn't expect what they saw.

It was a man in early twenties who they are speaking to. He has a calm and composed face, not to mention quite good-looking as well. However, there are some differences from him and a natural.

One, his hair are jet black on the right side and white with traces of gray on his left. And the most distinguishable are his eyes. They are golden, and have these solar flare- like appearance. Just looking at him while he stares at you with those eyes makes you feel that he is superior.

Their looks did not go unnoticed by him as he asked again.

"Uh, hello?" and then the guns were aimed at him again, much to his chagrin.

"Okay, what's the problem this time?" he was answered by Mu.

"Well, you do look weird, but let me ask. Are you a Coordinator?"

"A what now?" he responded, confusing them even more.

"You don't know a coordinator?" Mu asked again but he was stopped by Murrue and said.

"Can we talk about this inside?" he then replied.

"What choice do I have?" with his answer she released a sigh of relief. She then asked.

"Please follow me sir…"

"John. John Exodus."

"Right, Mr. John." She, Mu and Natarle then left with John following them. As they left, the soldiers and mechanics let a sigh of relief after what happened. But something caught their interest.

He doesn't know about Coordinators?

And then the suit's hatch closed, surprising all of them.

* * *

Archangel- Captain's Office

After a few minutes of walking, or floating by John, they arrived at the Captain's office. Going inside, Murrue looked at him and said.

"Please take a seat."

Doing as she said, he sat down on the free chair opposite of her. She then spoke again.

"Let's start from the beginning. I'm Murrue Ramius, captain of the Archangel." She was the followed by the two.

"Name's Lieutenant Mu la Flaga. Mobile armor Pilot of the Earth Alliance."

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, CIC of this ship"

"And the name's John Exodus, pilot of the Exodus Quanta." He then said after Natarle.

After the pleasantries, Murrue then went serious and asked.

"Okay. Let me asked first. Why did you tell earlier that you don't know a Coordinator?" he replied.

"It's because I don't know what a coordinator is, captain."

 _'I do know, but for the sake of your world, I'll be dumb about it.'_ He thought as he looked at her eyes.

"So you're not one?" Mu asked. John shook his head. Mu sighed.

"Well, that's one problem down." He said.

"And besides, it feels like that no Coordinator looks like me, do they?"

"Yeah." Murrue replied.

"Okay, I'm next. You said on the comms that your machine is from Celestial Being. What are they?" Mu asked.

"Celestial Being is a paramilitary group that wish to eradicate wars." The three of them raised their eyebrows at his reply. A group that want to eradicate wars? If they are serious about it then EA might have a big problem about it.

"How large are your group?" Mu followed up but…

"Sorry. Classified info." John replied. That didn't sit well with them. But they let it slide for now as Natarle now asked.

"About your machine, who designed it? And why does it look similar to the G-Weapons?" Mu and Murrue looked at her with displeasure. What she did right now might turn this conversation for the worse. Thankfully he seems unaffected as he calmly replied.

"First, Exodus Quanta is supervised by me. Second, it only looked similar by coincidence."

They were silent. But before they can ask again, John beat them first in asking.

"Okay, that's enough about me. Now, can I ask you now?" The three of them looked uneasy, but complied. He then followed.

"Alright. First, mind me what the hell is EA doing at the Neutral colony of ORB?"

"That's…" Murrue felt guilty of the colony's destruction. Mu answered for her.

"Well you see, ZAFT attacked suddenly for having suspected the G-Weapons being developed here."

"Mu!" Murrue said.

"Sorry Captain. Too late now. Besides, after a few days, all on Earth will know about it." Mu replied to her. He then looked at him.

"As much as I want to learn more about it, I'll let it pass." They let a sigh of relief. He then followed.

"Now. Second what are you going to do to the civvies on-board?" This time Natarle replied.

"We are going to drop them at Artemis base after we arrive there." The two looked at her, seeing that she's way too serious. But like earlier John seem calm about it.

"Straight to the answer then. Fine my last question." Murrue feels like she is being interrogated by him.

"Care to tell me about the G-Weapon and its pilot?" That got the three of them. As they looked at him, he is only smiling, waiting for an answer. Murrue then said.

"The G-Weapon currently here is the last of them, the GAT-X105 Strike. And as for its pilot…" It took her a few minutes before she continued. "Its pilot is a civilian named Kira Yamato."

John eyes went wide and lost his smile, but it was only for show. But he went with it as he asked, frowning.

"You mean to tell me that an Ordinary High-school Student fell into one of the EA's secret weapon's cockpit and now more or less work for you now?"

"Well, not ordinary per se, we did know that after we put him inside the ship with his friends that he is a Coordinator." Mu said.

"So basically the gun treatment to me earlier is because of paranoia thanks to that kid?" Murrue can only nod at his questions. John then touched his chin and said.

"Hmmm. EA must be very, very desperate." Murrue then spoke.

"It's not like that. I too was inside the MS when he went inside and no, we are not forcing him. However, we will need all the help we can get right now." John then looked at her to which she did the same. It took about five minutes before he broke the gaze and said.

"Well, it looks like that you genuinely need my help. Fine, I'll help you escort to the Artemis Base and ensure the safety of civilians onboard this ship. In return I may need some assistance regarding to my MS. Deal?" he said as he raised his right hand. The three of them were surprised. Natarle leaned at Murrue and said.

"Captain, are we gonna accept? He seems rather shady." Murrue believed that he is indeed shady, but his words seem genuine as well. She then looked at the ace pilot who looked back at her saying…

"Your choice captain."

Sighing, she stood up and said.

"Very well, we have a deal, Mr. John." She then took his hand and shook it. After that, she looked at Mu and said.

"Lieutenant, could you help our guest look around."

"Of course." He then went to him and pat his shoulder. "Come on John, let me give you a free tour around the Archangel." John then pressed the same button behind his head, once again closing the faceplate and its blue optics flashing. He then replied.

"Right." He then followed Mu away from the office, leaving the two women alone. Natarle then asked Murrue.

"Captain, are you alright?" she then replied.

"I'm fine Natarle. It's as if I'm talking to a superior by the gist of it."

"So what now?" Natarle asked again.

"We can only hope that what he said is true. Come on, we still have work to do." She replied as she left for the bridge, with Natarle following.

* * *

 **Okay, short chapter. Will update more.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
